Stories: Rise of the Golden Star
Roleplayer's Note: Hooray! It's the first story I'm creating on this wiki. In popularity of The Portal Problem's latest episode, Stage Two, I decided to make another story specifically from that episode! Anyone is free to join. Story by PeaVZ108, JeloElducal, CITRONtanker (Add your username to join.) Plot In celebration of their 30th anniversary of their game Star Fighters, Starcade and the other Star Fighters are planning to throw a big party at their home. Strangely, only Starcade turns up, and right after the party the next day, disaster strikes at Eitbit, as the final boss of Star Fighters, The Golden Star, executes a plan to take over Eitbit as new leader. Reuniting with some old friends, can she stop The Golden Star? Cast * Starcade * The Golden Star * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Repeater * Chomper * Lex * Zuma Frog * Bjorn * Super Brainz * Orville * Claudius * Pearl * Amethyst * Jelo * Energetic Rosalina * Umbrella * Jenny * Bliss * Patrick Story At L.E.A.F. Headquarters... Re-Peat Moss: GREEN SHADOW! GREEN SHADOW! This is super big! Green Shadow: What is it? Re-Peat Moss: *screams wildly* I just received a text from my love interest! Green Shadow: Who's your love interest? Re-Peat Moss: Don't you remember Starcade from Star Fighters? She sent me a text! I'M DYING OF LOVE! Bonk Choy: Did someone said he's dying? I'll get the doctor! Green Shadow: Relax, everything's fine. Bonk Choy: Ok...*hangs up* Green Shadow: So...what did Starcade say? Re-Peat Moss: Here! *passes Green Shadow his phone and runs excitedly* Green Shadow: "We Star Fighters are throwing a big party at our house tomorrow at 8pm in honour of the 30th anniversary of our game Star Fighters. You are invited as a guest. Come to Eitbit, *insert address here* Signed, Starcade." Wow, she even personally hand-written her signature. No wonder Re-Peat Moss gets this excited. Bonk Choy: So...are we going? Green Shadow: Yeah. But first, I'll need to call the PopCap gang. Re-Peat Moss: *wears his best clothes and brings his best stuff* WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR??? Let's go to Eitbit! Meanwhile at Eitbit... Starcade: Re-Peat Moss and the others have accepted my invite! Oh, this is going to be big! Five Edger: You don't say. Look at the amount of decorations! Starcade: That's...that's impressive. Nebulad: *levitating the presents to their house* Coming in fresh, presents! Starcade: Did Mini Bang put cosmic bombs in those again? You should be wary of how great of a prankster he can be. Nebulad: No worries. I created a forcefield that Mini Bang cannot break, no matter how powerful his explosions are. Starcade: Good...uh...yeah that's good. 5 minutes later... Nebulad: Starcade! Our friends from Street Fighters decided to contribute some refreshments! We'll go unload them! Starcade: Sounds good. Meanwhile, I'll take care of this place. As the other Star Fighters go to their backyard to "unload", a mysterious figure slowly raised its gun and created levitation bubbles on each and every one of them, before they disappeared altogether. 30 minutes later... Starcade: Nebulad! I may need help with the tying of balloons on the top of our house! Nebulad? Where are you? Uh...Five Edger? Super Star? Mini Bang? Anyone? *desperate* Guess I'll have to finish these all by myself. After the party, I will go find them. At Jelo's house... Rosie: Whoa! Starcade sent me an invitation! Jelo: Really? Rosie: Yep! It says the Star Fighters are celebrating the 30th anniversary of their game. Jelo: Oh. Cool. Anyway, I gotta go to work. Bye! Jelo leaves on his car to work. Rosie dresses up in her gown, a thing she rarely does. At the PopCap gang's hideout... Bjorn: SHUT UP, ZUMA FROG! You've been playing that noisy game of Star Fighters for hours! Zuma Frog: Yeah, and playing as Starcade is fun too! Bjorn: Whatever it is, at least mute it! Or wear headphones! Zuma Frog: The muting system and my headphones are broken. Sorry. *giggles* KNOCK KNOCK!!! Bjorn: That's even louder than that stupid game! *opens the door* Oh, it's you guys. Re-Peat Moss: Didn't you get the invitation??? My love interest Starcade invited all of us to Eitbit!!! YAY!!! Green Shadow: We figured we brought you guys along. Bonk Choy sees Zuma Frog playing Star Fighters. Bonk Choy: Cool! What's your experience level? Zuma Frog: OVER 9000!!! Bonk Choy: Not your total experience points, your current level! Zuma Frog: Oops. Level 9. Starcade is a good character to play as though. Bjorn: Fine, if it's better than listening to Zuma Frog playing Star Fighters. LEX! SUPER BRAINZ! CLAUDIUS! We have a party to attend! Solar Flare: ''*crashes outside the PopCap gang's hideout* WOOHOO PARTY! '''Penny: '*arrives outside* 'Crazy Dave: '''Hey, did somebody say a party? Green Shadow: Party's not here. But it's at Eitbit. Let's go! Starcade is waiting! Re-Peat Moss: I can't let my girl down! Let's hurry! Next day at Eitbit... Starcade: Oh hi! You guys, it's been a while since we fought Olympus! Come on in, we've even prepared a special cake in honour of our glorious battle against him! '''Amethyst: '''WOOHOO! '''Jenny: '''Hi, guys! What’s up? Green Shadow: Jenny? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here too! *notices something off* Starcade, do you know where the other Star Fighters might be? Starcade: Nope. They had disappeared yesterday, but I can't find any of them. '''Patrick: '''Maybe they could be having lunch! '''Jenny: '''Patrick, you always talk about lunch. Starcade: They went to "unload refreshments" from someone before disappearing. I'm unsure what happened. Green Shadow: That's terrible! Starcade: I'll be finding them after the party. Want to follow me? Green Shadow: Sure! I'll be happy to help. Re-Peat Moss: YES! YES! YES! I'd love to spend time with you! Starcade: Well, that's great. Thanks a lot. *winks* Re-Peat Moss: *about to explode* Green Shadow: I'll take him somewhere far. Behind a few arcade machines... Re-Peat Moss: *explodes and heard clearly* AAAAAAAAH!!!! Green Shadow: All done. *brings him back* Starcade: I guess I got a little carried away. Heh heh. *to the guests* Hello, one and all! Welcome to our 30th anniversary party! I'm sorry if I'm the only Star Fighter here, the others were away. All guests, please enjoy our recorded game montage! *shows a montage of Star Fighters battles* '''Solar Flare: '''I heard they were making a Star Fighters remake or something! Bonk Choy: This is going to be so cool if that happens! Will there be more characters than just the eight of them? Green Shadow: We'll just have to wait and see. Starcade: *continuing her speech* So, if you all don't know yet, we'll be upgrading our version of Star Fighters! More power-ups, more items, more characters! Bonk Choy: I was right. '''Crazy Dave: '''I got my phone, my Xbox One and my PC ready! '''Rosie: '''Whoa. That's too...overboard. ''Jelo arrives, along with Peach, Luigi, and Mario. Green Shadow: *sees the new arrivals* Hey, guys! Glad you can make it. Meanwhile, after the other Star Fighters are captured... Golden Star: This is perfect. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...e...? Where's that last one? Mini Bang: Go eat one of my explosions, you big bully! We'll never let you take Starcade alive! Five Edger: She's nowhere to be found, so give up! Nebulad: If you want Starcade, you'll have to get through us! All other Star Fighters: YEAH! Golden Star: Bunch of space rebels. *zaps all the Star Fighters* I'll go find that female freak myself! Star Minions, take good care of them while I'm gone! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! *flies back to Eitbit* The Star Minions start torturing the Star Fighters. Category:Stories Category:Pages without links